


jack and jill

by okaypianist



Series: Inspired by Twitter Prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben gets off on Rey getting off that's it that's the story, Big Ben and Little Rey, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Digital Get Down, F/M, Internet, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Voyeurism, Watching Each Other Masturbate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaypianist/pseuds/okaypianist
Summary: Ben doesn't only masturbate to women on Reddit.But where there's a will, there's a Rey...





	1. Chapter 1

Ben doesn't _only_ masturbate to women on Reddit. 

 

He uses Reddit for plenty of other interests. He even moderates a few smaller subreddits about his college major and his hobbies. Plus, sometimes he finds porn he likes from other places on the web. Pornhub can be completely adequate, as can smaller sites.

 

There's just something about the idea that there are women posting their own amateur images- for free, just because they want their bodies to be seen and enjoyed- that cranks him up. Some of his favorite subreddits include "jilling," "femalePOV" and "smallboobs." He likes to see women's faces, but he completely understands why plenty of people make the choice not to share their whole face in their solo porn vids. After all, someone could recognize you by your face.

 

But of course, if you know someone well enough, you might not even need to see their face to recognize them. All it takes for Ben to recognize Rey is an ankle.

 

It starts like lots of other solo videos do: a slim woman on a twin bed, writhing around with a vibrator or some other toy. This particular vibrator is bright purple, and a bit smaller than Ben's dick if his judgment is right based on how tall he thinks this woman is, but she's whimpering as she inserts it slowly as if it's a massive intrusion. She's making little breathy gasps, and then she rolls her hips and twists her back with pleasure. Just enough to show a peek of an ankle tattoo. A twin suns ankle tattoo. The very same tattoo his friend Rey got a few months ago.

 

Rey's tattoo reminds her of her old hometown, Jakku, which she left last year to come study engineering at the University of Chandrila. Rey has explained some of her hellish upbringing to Ben, who always leaves those conversations feeling like he needs to hug Rey and punch most of the rest of the world. The two suns have a very personal meaning to her, and he's pretty sure he's the only other person who knows what they represent. 

 

Speaking of personal. He can't watch this video anymore... can he? Now that he knows that user ACowlOrSomething is Rey? And should he tell her he knows? Try to get her to mention it to him first? Just ignore it for the rest of his life, and act like purple isn't his new favorite color and Rey's little moans aren't his new favorite sound?

 

He's so fucked. He's going to be thinking about this all night no matter what. _Might as well keep watching until, um, completion,_ he thinks, and then immediately cringes at his own justifications. He fists his dick and pumps it at the same speed Rey is moving the toy in and out of herself. He tries to slow his breathing and calm his racing heart, but he's wild for her. He comes well before her video is over. Still, that doesn't stop him from watching the rest of it... or the only other video in her post history.

 

He feels like a creep. He knows he'll have to confess eventually. Otherwise, he might never be able to look at his beautiful friend's smile without thinking about her equally beautiful tits. He thinks Rey is fierce and creative and funny and loyal, besides being the hottest woman he's ever known, and he hopes she'll find it in her heart to forgive him.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days after accidentally finding Rey's profile, Ben is walking with Rey herself across the University of Chandrila campus. He is mentally high-fiving himself for getting through their entire study session without checking her out too obviously or saying anything too moronic. Like, he only ran to the restroom to splash cool water on his face and roll his eyes at his dick once. Seriously, he's the unofficial king of chill here.

 

But then he promptly dethrones himself as they approach the parking lot.

 

"Thanks again for meeting up with me at the library. It's just so much easier to get work done out of the dorm. My desk is covered in scrap metal I'm saving for a build, and my bed isn't a good place to work either."

 

Ben nods understandingly. "Right, because it's so small."

 

Rey quirks an eyebrow. "How do you know my bed is small? You told me you live in the Rich People dorms out past the baseball fields, but I don't think I ever mentioned which complex I'm in."

 

Ben could lie, or stretch the truth. _All dorm beds are small. You did mention it once. I toured every building before settling on the only place with full-extra-long size beds because I'm a giant._ He just doesn't feel right about any of those options, so he mumbles, "Reddit."

 

Now Rey is really confused. "Reddit told you my bed is small?"

 

Ben takes a nervous gulp of spring air, hoping against hope that it won't be his last one, and admits with downcast eyes and wringing hands, "I found your profile, Rey. I didn't mean to and I'm so sorry. I knew I had to tell you. I was up late one night and then-"

 

"Did you stay?" She interrupts.

 

"Stay? Stay on your post? Yeah, I did, and I feel so terrible because-"

 

"No," she corrects. "Up. Did you stay... up?"

 

Ben forces himself to look back at her face and is surprised and pleased by what she sees there.

 

Rey - smart, brave, purple-vibrator-owning Rey - is blushing. Looking down, he sees she's even caught the antsy-hand-wringing disease from him. Her feet are scuffing at the tiny pebbles on the sidewalk as she takes little steps back and forth, back and forth while Ben stands still in front of her.

 

"Y'know... up? As in... didyoulikewhatyousaw?" She says hurriedly.

"Rey," Ben sighs. "Rey, yes. Fuck, I... yes."

 

Two awkward college kids. Two awkward smiles. Four rosy cheeks, four shining eyes, four hands that reach out hungrily for each other. It's all a blur to Ben.

 

"Come to my place," he pleads against her soft lips, between short yet desperate kisses. She nods, she smiles again, and then... then she is in the passenger seat of his Silencer.

 

Ben isn't sure if he drove 3 miles an hour or 300 on the way to his dorm. He just knows that there's a Rey in his car, there's a Rey in his elevator, there's about to be a Rey in his room and praise be to whatever entity made him sweep the grilled cheese crumbs off his sheets this morning before heading out because there may soon be a Rey in his bed.

 

A fumbled ID card at the hallway entrance. An even more fumbled key at his door. A sigh, a last look back to make sure she's actually here (she really, really is, and she even looks happy about it), and then Ben opens up his dorm to a woman for the first time.

 

Rey slides smoothly past him and perches on the edge of his black-sheeted bed. She swishes her palms around on the covers a little and says, "Hmm... soft." He hopes that won't be a phrase she needs again in a few minutes.

 

Her next words?

 

"I want you to watch me again. Y'know, since you liked it so much last time."

 

Ben nearly swallows his tongue, then makes a choked sound she correctly interprets to mean "Holy shit, are you serious?" She smiles, a lazier, more confident grin than he's ever seen on Rey before.

 

"Go change," she points to his dresser, "then come back and sit in that chair," another point, "and find me. Watch me... with me."

 

Ben grabs the first black undershirt and dark gray sweats he can find, narrowly avoids closing his fingers inside the drawers, and heads to his private bathroom. (Trust fund money has some use after all... it got him this chance to change clothes without going more than 10 feet away from Rey, without having to trudge down the hall to a room full of sweaty dudes, without giving her time to change her mind).

 

When he opens the bathroom door again, and turns back to his bed, he's pretty sure he dies for a second and that his ghost is the one who sees Rey on her back, stretched out on top of his pillow and blankets across his bed.

 

"Fuuuuuuck," groans Ben, or Ben's ghost, as he/the ghost floats over to the desk chair and sits clumsily on the outer half of it.

 

"Hmmh," is the high-pitched feminine response from Rey. She's pinching one of her cute little tits through her top and, uh-huh, Ben is 100% in heaven right now. Then she looks up at him with dark eyes, tweaks the other breast and purrs, "Does this still work, Ben? Are you up?"

 

He tries to think of a response, but she's quicker. "Don't tell me. Show me. From right there."

 

Ben eagerly slips his aching cock out of the sweats and gives it a long, slow stroke, his eyes never leaving Rey's face. She licks her lips and slides a hand into her jeans. Her next words are a little hard to understand in a breathy tone. "Do you post your dick for anyone?"

 

"No," he gasps. "I never have."

 

"Good," she responds. "It's too pretty to share. Just you and me get to see it, okay?"

 

How is she still talking while her slender arm is moving underneath her panties? What's more, how has he thankfully not come yet? This is nothing like what Ben expected he'd ever do with Rey in his fantasies (thrust his dick between her tits, girls like that too right?) or in reality (just keep meeting for homework until she got a possessive asshole boyfriend or something).

 

"Okay," he grunts as he works his hand over his shaft. "Just you. And me."

 

"Mmmmm," Rey responds. Or maybe she's responding to her fingers in her cunt. Whatever. She's Rey and she's perfect and she's-

 

"Close. Are you close?" Ben asks. Hopes. Begs. Pleads.

 

Rey nods, speeds up her arm, and gives her hips a rough jerk up and then she's making this " _Aarrhhhhummm_ " type of noise that Ben wants as his ringtone for the rest of his life. Ever the gentleman, he waits a polite four seconds into her orgasm before he explodes all over his rough palm.

 

Somehow, Ben has enough sense left to go get a clean washcloth wet and offer it to a panting, sated Rey. She sits up, cleans off, gives him a kiss on the forehead and then laughs a little breathlessly. "That was fun."

 

Ben wraps both arms around her waist and flops them both down into the bed, her back to his chest. He smoothes some sweaty hair away from her ear and whispers, "Please never put on a cowl or something."


End file.
